hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Academy
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Zylus |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0724 |Filming Dates = 1 February to 9 February 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Paul Robert Coyle |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charlie Haskell |Order in Series = 98 of 111 |Order in Season = 17 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 235 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Greece is Burning" |Next Episode in Series = "Love on the Rocks" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Life for a Life" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Play's the Thing" |title cap image = }} Hercules and Jason return to their old academy with Iolaus II, where they find the place in chaos as a group of renegade cadets are taking over the running of the school. Meanwhile, Jason finds he has a daughter he never knew existed. Summary Hercules and Jason are making their way with Iolaus II to the Academy where they were both trained by Cheiron. As they are talking about the school, they get attacked by a group of "ninjas" whom Hercules recognizes as students at the Academy. As they reach the Academy, Hercules and Jason notice very young children and more brutal methods of fighting along with a complete lack of discipline in the school. Hercules goes to see the headmaster, who happens to be preparing to flee the school because the children only want to learn how to fight so they can become mercenaries, which is not why he had become a teacher. Hercules tries to explain to him that someone from inside the academy definitely wants them out, hence the attack, but the headmaster refuses to listen and leaves. Hercules has Zylus rally up the cadets so that he can speak to them. He declares that the headmaster has left on an "emergency" and until a replacement is found, he will be in charge. Hercules, Jason, and Iolaus II start taking charge of the order in the school. Hercules starts by reinstalling protective padding on staffs and burying all the weapons and armor in what was formerly the music room. Iolaus II tries to teach reading and math to the young ones. Hercules thanks Trebor, the son of Cheiron, saying that the cadets will look to him for an example, but he stomps off angrily. Jason rejoins Hercules and they reminisce their time in the academy while admiring their statue they had built as a goodbye gift to Cheiron. Lilith, an Amazon who studied at the academy with them, shows up at the academy. Lilith recognizes Iolaus II in the distance while catching up with Jason and Hercules, but Jason takes her "on a walk" to explain everything. She realizes that while they are different, they have the same heart. Lilith introduces her daughter Seska, to her father, Jason, who is slightly shocked, but very happy. Trebor regrets not being able to see his father before he died. Hercules says he came out of respect for Cheiron because when Hercules was a boy, Zeus was never there for him, but Cheiron was, and is not going to let Cheiron's school go to waste. Hercules asks if he can help weed out the cadets who attacked them, but Trebor asks how he knows he may not have been one of them, to which Hercules replies that like him, they are both trying to protect Cheiron's honor. Zylus and his "men" are planning to retake the school. They start by drugging Jason's food so he seems drunk. Hercules finds out about this and holds another assembly. This time he talks about how fear, anger, prejudice, and ego bring out the worst in people, while courage, hope, and compassion can beat it. He exposes Zylus as one of the cadets by the mark on his shoulder. He mentions that he has corrupted everything Chiron stood for, and that, he takes very personally and expels him and his followers. They proceed to set back up the school how it should be. Hercules, Lilith, Jason and Iolaus II carry on helping the school in various ways. Hercules, Lilith, and Jason all help with rebuilding the school and teaching combat. Iolaus II is still getting terrorized by the children so he gives up. Hercules suggests that Iolaus II should make learning fun for children, so he uses his skill as Jester to entertain and teach them. Hercules has also been having fun training the other kids. Zylus and his gang are preparing to strike back when some of them capture Trebor who manages to escape and warn the rest. Zyuls and his gang attack the academy, but Hercules, Lilith, Jason, Seska, and Iolaus II manage to take care of it. Finally, Hercules knocks out Zylus and restores peace to the academy, and placing Jason in control as headmaster. Disclaimer : Support the United Grecian College Fund. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, much like the vacation plans of certain Young Hercules cast members. Background Information * This is the first mention of Lilith outside of Young Hercules. The character is completely original and was not mentioned in the backdoor pilot episodes for the series, being only introduced in the series itself. * Ryan Gosling and Jodie Rimmer previously played the young versions of Hercules and Lilith, respectively. Their inclusion here was likely a swan song for the actors after was cancelled. * The Academy sets were reused from the spin-off, as well. * Last appearance of Jason. * In a rage, Iolaus 2 refers to his class as "the army of darkness" – a reference to the Sam Raimi-directed movie starring Bruce Campbell. * Lilith is revealed to have joined the Amazons full time after she graduated from the Academy, although she may have left by the time Xena and Gabrielle came across them in "Hooves and Harlots". * Hercules is advised to get a haircut, which he will do sometime after his confrontation with Atlas. Memorable Quotations *Girl beats her sparring partner and Hercules gets the stick*" "These used to be padded," "The instructor says they wont be padded in the real worlld. so why should they be here?" "Maybe so you can...live to see the real world?" --'Hercules '& Seska _______________________________________________________________________________________ *Torches are thrown by Zylus' men over the wall into the academy and begin burning* "Someone is definitely getting detention" --'Hercules' ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Zylus you are definitely not graduating with honors" --'Hercules' _________________________________________________________________________________________''' "Looks like it's just you and I huh?" "That's you and me. You should have stayed in school" --'Zylus '& '''Hercules _________________________________________________________________________________________ "You see Hercules, sometimes to win the battle, you gotta go down with the ship." "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." --'Zylus '& Hercules _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Get a haircut" *punches him out finally* ".......huh, maybe a I do need a haircut" --'Zylus' & Hercules _________________________________________________________________________________________ *Children run off waving and yelling bye to Iolaus II* "Looks like you left quite an impression on them. I think they're going to miss you!" *tomato hits Iolaus II* "Nope, they never miss." --'Hercules' & Iolaus II Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus II * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason * Ryan Gosling as Zylus * Susan Brady as Lilith * Jodie Rimmer as Seska * Albert Belz as Tabor Other Cast * Geoff Snell as Headmaster * Andrew Eggleton as Upperclassman #2 * Allan O'Halloran as Upperclassman #3 * Glenn Ellerin as Peddler * Nicholas Baker as Kid #1 * Cameron Stanton as as Kid #2 * Chelsea Howell as Kid #3 * Ben Cooke as Upperclassman #4 Season Navigation de:Jedoch dem Schlechten folge ich Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes